


Dorneish Wine

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, House Martell, House Stark, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder, Prince Oberyn, Princess Sansa, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oberyn stands before the body of Sansa Stark and swears revenge against the Lannisters for yet another death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorneish Wine

He is walking with the future Queen, only half listening to her go on about a potential visit to Dorne to meet her sister-in-law, Myrcella. He is about to make another noise of acknowledgement when a series of screams fill the air. He runs before he can think, barely noticing the future Queen’s steps behind him.

 

There is a circle of highborn gawkers, looking in on a sight he can’t see. Without thought or care, he pushes passed them, stopping short when he sees a body sprawled out on the grass. The Tyrell girl gasps behind him, making a sound that sounds like crying.

 

He wants to cry, but he is in shock instead. She looks so fragile on the grass, glass broken on a bed of green. Her head is twisted at an unnatural angle and there is blood pooling beneath her forehead, the color of Dornish wine. Ice blue eyes are wide and lifeless, and he has to look away from her. He imagines Elia looked like this, head crushed and bloody, with broken eyes staring wide.

 

There is no love lost between their two families, her aunt saw to that, but she was still just a girl. He thinks of his own daughters, and he grows angry. The Lannisters have slaughtered another innocent girl. They may not have pushed her from the tower, but it is their fault she leapt. It is their fault that another should-be Queen is dead. He will make them pay, for the murder of Elia, Rhaenys, Aegon, and the suicide of Sansa Stark.


End file.
